Remembering
by Irish Ivy Rose
Summary: "Marcus knew that one day, one day soon he would find a way to end this, end this all and one day his life would be over, but first he needed to find Didyme's killer, first needed to end them in the most painful way possible, then and only then could he die in peace and then he could be with his mate." But what if Didyme was not Marcus' True Mate? Would Marcus chose Life or Death?
1. Chapter 1

Remembering

Marcus Volturi, one of the kings of the vampire population, a friend and a brother to Aro and Caius Volturi. A vampire, a vampire with a gift- the ability to read relation_s_hips, However in all of this blessing it is important to note a few things. Marcus Volturi is alone, his mate is dead, and his reason for living is gone, forever. Marcus Volturi is a s_uicidal_ vampire.

Marcus gazed into the distance, ignoring the squabbling of Aro and Caius as he tried to think back, tried to remember happier times, a time when he Marcus, had the love of his eternal life, Didyme.

Marcus knew that Aro had made Chelsea strengthen his ties to the Volturi, so that he could not take his own life and end this misery. Marcus knew that the guard with Aro and Caius, not to mention Athendora and Sulpicia shot him worried glances when they thought he would not notice. He knew that they missed the "old" Marcus, The one who constantly cracked jokes and gave solid advice to all, the one who enjoyed and valued life. At times Marcus would felt a twinge of guilt for what he was putting them all through, but then he remembered that the Didyme, who had stolen his heart and had it even now in death, was no more.

Marcus knew that one day, one day soon he would find a way to end this, end this all and one day his life would be over, but first he needed to find Didyme's killer, first needed to end them in the most painful way possible, then and only then could he die in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**OF**

**REMEMBERING**

**DISCLAIMER: You are asking me if I own Twilight really... You think I own TWILIGHT? DO YOU SEE PILES OF MONEY AND (**_**AT LEAST**_**) ONE MANSION AROUND HERE?**

**ALL RECOGNISABLE WORK BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

_Bella POV_

He left me. My love, my Romeo, my soul mate is gone, gone, because I am a miserable stupid little human, gone, because I am a clumsy idiot and gave myself a paper cut. All I had to do was open my present without hurting myself, ordinary people manage to do this anyway, but oh no I had to cut myself in a house of vampires, I had to start bleeding in a house full of vampires. All of this just helped to show **Him **how out of his league I am. After all what am I? An ugly, worthless, human who compared to **Him** was worthless. I could no longer hold back the tears that gathered in my throat and guttural scream ripped its way past my lips.

**HE** did not love me, **HE** never had. Every word, every kiss, every touch had been a lie. I moaned in agony as the faces of the Cullen's-_my family_- flashed before me in my mind's eye. How could they do this? How could Esme, Carlisle, Emmet and even Alice do this to me? What had I done to make me so repulsive? I know that I am worthless and my life holds no meaning to any of them, but I had truly believed that they cared. Sobbing I bit my lip, why? Why did I have to be such a sorry excuse for a human, why could I not be more like Jessica-pretty and outgoing? Why did I have to be so, so, _introverted. _Screaming and curling into a ball on the forest floor, I began cry, to cry for everything I had lost, to cry for how my life would be without **Him** and without **Them**.

**AUTHORS NOTE****: Just wanted to add a quick chapter about Bella's feelings before we get started into the story-It seemed only fair after the Marcus chapter. This story will be told, from a variety of different POV's (Points Of View). Any way I just wanted to say a ****HUGE**** thank you to **_**Reader2012 **_**for sending me my first review- I really appreciated it so THANK YOU! So... Did you love this chapter or hate it-Let me know!**

_Irish Ivy Rose_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**REMEMBERING**

**DISCLAIMER: ME-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... YET. (**_**LAWYERS APPEAR IN BACKGROUND AND GLARE AT ME**_**) OK... I WILL QUITE PROBABLY NEVER OWN TWILIGHT! (**_**LAWYERS NOD AND LEAVE WHILE I BREAK DOWN IN TEARS**_**)**

**ALL RECOGNISABLE SCENES/CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Third Person.**

Alice clutched her head. What was Edward doing? Bella was alive! God she hated her overdramatic brother sometimes. But there was only one thing that Alice could do and that was to call Carlisle and get this whole mess sorted out and then Bella and Edward could have their happy ever after that they so desperately deserved. Alice could not stop her voice from becoming cold as Rosalisle told her what she had done. Rosalisle had _**told**_Edward that Bella was _**dead**_. Alice knew that Rosalisle hated Bella but surely, she would not stoop so low? Alice could barely believe it of her "sister". Suddenly Alice began to question the boy-Jacob as Bella called him about his phone call with Edward and slowly everything, her vision, the phone call and what Rosalisle had told Edward fell into place.

Edward missed Bella, Alice knew that... she also knew that Edward loved Bella, worshiped the ground she walked on but if Edward thought Bella was dead, if all the evidence seemed to correspond with what Rosalisle had told Edward... then. Sharply Alice's eyes widened.

**Bella POV**

I stare at Alice with wide eyes. I know that something is wrong, but what? I cannot help but-perhaps selfishly-hope against hope that Alice will not leave and that the Cullens will come back especially **Him**. If he came back, then maybe, maybe, just maybe things could go back to how they were before, maybe we could get be together, as in together again. No that is impossible, He does not love me, **He** does not even want me around, he said so himself. Then I looked at Alice again only to see a look of sheer horror mar her usually stunningly beautiful features. "Edward is going to Italy."

Alice, no, there must have been a mistake with her vision. Edward would not-no, he would not, he does not love me... so why would he want to die? Why would he go to the Volturi... it made no sense? Alice was babbling telling me to get a move on and come with her to save Him. Jacob was yelling at me, telling me not to go, telling me to stay. However, **Edward**, dare I say to say his holy name, his beautiful name needed me, the Cullens needed me, they needed me to save their son, their brother and their friend and I needed to save Edward in order to save myself. I would do this even if it meant dying in the process.I knew it would kill me to look inside his eyes and see his feelings (or lack of) laid out before in his eyes. Although it would feel as though my heart, was being physically ripped from my chest I was sure that, if I was allowed to even catch a glimpse of him, my very own god, I could happily, in peace even, die. Almost in a daze, I walked towards Alice and, ultimately ignoring Jacob apart from bestowing the occasional answer upon him, jumped into Alice's car. '_Edward_', I thought '_wait for me, please'. _

**Marcus POV**

As I stared down at the man-no boy before us, I longed to trade places with him. I knew that Aro would grant the Cullen boy's request. I knew that at first, Aro would hesitate, he would not wish to kill the son of our good friend Carlisle, but Caius would eventually persuade him, saying something to the effect of, "If he wants to die, then we should assist him, it is common courtesy." '_Shame_,' I cannot help but think '_that my brother's cannot extend that same "courtesy" to me_.' I felt sympathy for the Cullen with his strange golden eyes and the loss of his mate but how I longed to be in his position, at least if I was, I could be assured of a speedy end. Aro was currently giving his usual second option of joining the Volturi, which Cullen was staunchly refusing. '_Oh Didyme'_ I thought, not for the first time today '_How long must I wait until I am with you again_?'

Aro shot a look in my direction, almost although he knew what direction my thoughts were taking. **Focus** he seemed to be saying, and so staring at Cullen, I began to look at his bonds, searching for the bond of a mate. '_Oh_!' I started, shocked. Sharply I looked at Aro, he seemed to sense my urgency as he immediately told Cullen that the judgement would be postponed until he had conferred with his fellow Kings and brothers. Both Edward and Caius looked befuddled, while Aro just looked pleasantly surprised but I was past caring, I needed to tell my brothers about this particular bond. _Soon_. If I did not... then my lack of action would most certainly have fatal consequences.

**AUTHORS NOTE****: DUN-DAH-DUN-DAH. HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! I TRIED TO MAKE THIS ONE A BIT LONGER AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS:**

**Reader2012**

**Angel897**

**TheBlackSeaReaper**

**Tennisgirl608**

**I REALLY APPRECIATED IT, HOPE YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY, AND LET KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

_Irish Ivy Rose._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**REMEMBERING**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OKAY? AS MUCH AS IT KILLS ME TO SAY THIS, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (BEGINS TO CRY).**

**Marcus POV**

The Cullen boy... his bonds, his relationships... told me that he had never had a mate. Was he lying? Then I remember his impassioned plea and his heartfelt look all, of which seemed to indicate that he was sincere. In addition, his bonds... according to them no one in his acquaintance let alone any one that he sincerely loved... was dead. However, how could this be? I questioned myself as I paced back and forth in the billiard room. Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed Caius glaring at me. He was going to snap any second now... "STOP that now!" Caius ground out from between his teeth.

"And there it is ladies and gentlemen!" I could not stop myself from muttering whilst Aro giggled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Caius demanded.

"I said, No way in hell... pacing helps me to think." A stunned silence fell over the billiard room.

"You, You, You...spoke" Caius stammered.

"In more than a monosyllable" Aro finished.

I paused, before realising that they were right. I truly had not spoken to my brothers in so long... and now we were talking again. It felt good... it felt right, but I could still feel the huge empty hole in my chest, the gap where my heart was meant to be. Aro asking me "So what did you want to tell me?" snapped me out of my reverie. Lifting my gaze from the floor to meet Aro's eyes I swallowed before answering "The boy's bonds seem to say that he does not have a mate-alive or dead," I replied. Aro and Caius looked at one another and, without another word being said; I knew that we were all on the same page. "Well," began Aro, "that certainly changes things."

**Alice POV**

Edward better not get himself killed. If he does then he will have me to answer to. Especially after I found out what Bella was like when we left. Glancing over at the girl in question I cannot help but feel a surge of bitterness towards my brother for the way that he treated Bella, my best friend and sister. After all none of us, not even Rosalisle wanted to leave, but Edward made us. Shaking myself mentally, the rational part of my brain is quick to point out that Edward only did what he did to keep Bella safe, to protect her. After all, even if the consequences were dire, I knew that his intentions were good and honourable. Suprisingly, it is this thought that makes me unable to control my emotions any longer, and I allow my feeling of anger to take over my mind and feelings for Edward for a few moments as I contemplate the fact that it does not matter how "good" Edward's intentions are. Not if he is dead. Out of nowhere, I find myself immersed in a vision.

_I am in a large, dark room. In front of me, I can see three thrones. Where am I? I question myself. Suddenly I spot Edward he his staring resolutely ahead ignoring the guard, who I now realise line the room. The guard are shooting what they no doubt hope to be furtive glances at Edward and then, a door to the side opens and in walk three vampires: the leaders of our world, otherwise known as Aro, Marcus and Caius. Almost as soon as the three enter, Aro begins to address Edward. "My brothers and I have considered your request, and we are afraid to tell you that in ending your life we would be making a huge mistake. It would be a waste, however if you wish you could still join us..." Aro trails off hopefully. Edward looks murderous and turns around before storming out. I do not have to be a mind reader to know that he is not happy._

"Alice, Alice are you okay?" I hear Bella's soft, concerned tones ask me. '_Gosh_,' I think '_she really does_ _smell good_,' I observe as I lean into her slightly. Realising what I was about to do I jerk back a few centimetres. Swallowing the pool of venom that has just gathered in my mouth I tell Bella "The Volturi turned down Edward's request, but I would not expect that to be the end of it. Edward seems to be quite determined to die." I cannot help but notice that Bella flinches slightly every time I say Edward's name. '_Did we really hurt her that much when we left_?' I cannot help but ask myself. Settling myself back in my seat I begin to focus on Edward determined to know all of his possible suicide plans. I expect there to be a lot. After all, Edward always was a dramatic.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I probably will not be able to update tomorrow and so to make up for it, on Saturday I shall make an update of two chapters! Just in case, there is any confusion: '_thoughts', _"spoken words", _Alice's visions. _Hope this helps

Anyway, as usual a short note of thanks to all of my reviewers, as you all probably know by now I adore hearing what you think of the story and so thank you to:

Reader2012

TheBlackSeaReaper

tennisgirl608

withering blossoms

angel897

jjcullen

With special thanks to Reader2012 for pointing out a mistake in the last chapter and withering blossoms for giving me an idea for my fanfiction. But ultimately thank you to everyone who reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me even if you just want to tell me that you do not like the story, i would love to hear from you so... well Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**REMEMBERING**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED TWILIGHT, I WOULD NOT BE WRITING FANFICTION FOR IT.**

**Marcus POV**

"If that is the last that we hear of the Cullen boy then I swear I will eat_ repulsive_ human '_**food**_' for an entire week!" Caius declares. As much as I believe him to be right, I half wish that Edward-as Aro has been telling me his name is for the past two hours-does not come back just so I can watch Caius try to choke back the "repulsive human food". Now that would be worth seeing I think with a smirk. "I mean," continues Caius, "Did you see the scowl on his face when we told him, correction _Aro _told him, that we would not grant him his death wish, it was priceless!" At this point I cannot help but grin and exclaim "Oh Caius I do believe that Cullen- I mean Edward (I correct myself as Aro shots me a warning glare) could at this stage, after displaying such prowess, give you lessons in the art of scowling." I have then the satisfaction of watching Caius display his skill at his most, shall I say, favoured art form as he gives me his-in his opinion-his most terrifying scowl.

"Now, now you two, save you're bickering for later please; we have more pressing matters to deal with." Aro stated, silencing both Caius and I with a reprimanding tone. "Should we have perhaps informed Edward that his mate is still alive?" Sighing and rubbing my temples, I stand whilst questioning myself internally why my brothers never listen to me. "Edward Cullen has yet to meet his mate, as far as I am concerned he does not currently have one, all he has which is even remotely anything to do with matters of the heart is an infatuation. Moreover, this bond quite clearly tells me that his "love interest" if one can even dare call said person that, is alive and well. Should we have told him, perhaps but what good would it have done? Brother," I say turning to Aro, "you looked into his mind, and you yourself said that Edward was convinced that this girl, this _Bella,_ was dead. Do you really believe that Edward Cullen would have listened to us?" I conclude with a sigh. Aro nodded your right Marcus, as always you are right, I just hope that everything works out correctly."

**Bella POV**

**We began the steep climb, and the road grew congested. As we wound higher, the cars became too close together for Alice to weave insanely between them anymore. We slowed to a crawl behind a little tan Peugeot.** Nervously I begin to drum my fingers on the dashboard, leaning forward in my seat, almost as though I was able to make the traffic move.

"**Come on," Alice groaned. "We don't have time for this.**

**"Alice," I moaned. The clock on the dash seemed to be speeding up. **At this stage, my vision has gone almost completely hazy and black spots are appearing in front of my eyes. All I want to do is leap out of the car and run, even with my human pace I am sure that we would progress faster, but then I remember my ingrained clumsiness. Now is not the time to be stupid or rash, now I need to save _Him_.

**"It's the only way in," she tried soothe me. But her voice was too strained to comfort.** No, no I think Alice cannot be worried, if Alice is feeling pressured then what hope do we have really of saving _Him_.

**The cars continued to edge forward, one car length at a time. The sun beamed down brilliantly, seeming already overhead.** The cheery atmosphere was most definitely at odds with the tension in the car. I glared at the sun, how it could be so bright and create so much joy when _He_ could be about to die at any moment?

**The cars crept one by one toward the city. As we got closer, I could see cars parked by the side of the road with people getting out to walk the rest of the way. At first I thought it was just impatience – something I could easily understand. But then we came around a switchback, and I could see the filled parking lot outside the city wall, the crowds of people walking through the gates. No one was being allowed to drive through. **

**"Alice," I whispered urgently.**

**"I know," she said. Her face was chiselled from ice.**

**Now that I was looking, and we were crawling slowly enough to see, I could tell that it was very windy. The people crowding toward the gate gripped their hats and tugged their hair out of their faces. Their clothes billowed around them. I also noticed that the color red was everywhere. Red shirts, red hats, red flags dripping like long ribbons beside the gate, whipping in the wind–as I watched, the brilliant crimson scarf one woman had tied around her hair was caught in a sudden gust. It twisted up into the air above her, writhing like it was alive. She reached for it, jumping in the air, but it continued to flutter higher, a patch of bloody color against the dull, ancient walls.**

**"Bella." Alice spoke quickly in a fierce, low voice. "I can't see what the guard here will decide now – if this doesn't work, you're going to have to go in alone. You're going to have to run. Just keep asking for the Palazzo dei Priori, and running in the direction they tell you. Don't get lost."**

**"Palazzo dei Priori, Palazzo dei Priori," I repeated the name over and over again, trying to get it down. **I cannot make any mistakes, although I cannot run at the same speed as Alice, I can at least save my love, save my Edward by doing what I can.

**"Or 'the clock tower,' if they speak English. I'll go around and try to find a secluded spot somewhere behind the city where I can go over the wall."**

**I nodded. "Palazzo dei Priori." **I cannot forget this name, I must remember.

**"Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right, and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun."**

**I nodded furiously.**

**Alice was near the front of the line. A man in a navy blue uniform was directing the flow of traffic, turning the cars away from the full lot. They U-turned and headed back to find a place beside the road. Then it was Alice's turn.**

**The uniformed man motioned lazily, not paying attention. Alice accelerated, edging around him and heading for the gate. He shouted something at us, but held his ground, waving frantically to keep the next car from following our bad example.**

**The man at the gate wore a matching uniform. As we approached him, the throngs of tourists passed, crowding the sidewalks, staring curiously at the pushy, flashy Porsche.**

**The guard stepped into the middle of the street. Alice angled the car carefully before she came to a full stop. The sun beat against my window, and she was in shadow. She swiftly reached behind the seat and grabbed something from her bag.**

**The guard came around the car with an irritated expression, and tapped on her window angrily.**

**She rolled the window down halfway, and I watched him do a double take when he saw the face behind the dark glass. **Typical vampires, they really do have a gift for dazzling humans I cannot help myself from thinking. No I mentally scream at myself. Edward needs you. Once he is safe, then I go over this particular adventure with a cynical eye.

**"I'm sorry, only tour buses allowed in the city today, miss," he said in English, with a heavy accent. He was apologetic, now, as if he wished he had better news for the strikingly beautiful woman.**

**"It's a private tour," Alice said, flashing an alluring smile. She reached her hand out of the window, into the sunlight. I froze, until I realized she was wearing an elbow-length, tan glove. She took his hand, still raised from tapping her window, and pulled it into the car. She put something into his palm, and folded his fingers around it. **Talk about bribery! It always works like a charm, especially when it comes from a stunningly beautiful vampire

**His face was dazed as he retrieved his hand and stared at the thick roll of money he now held. The outside bill was a thousand dollar bill.**

**"Is this a joke?" he mumbled.**

**Alice's smile was blinding. "Only if you think it's funny."**

**He looked at her, his eyes staring wide. I glanced nervously at the clock on the dash. If Edward stuck to his plan, we had only five minutes left.** We needed to hurry; for time was most certainly not our friend.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE GOOD TO SEE YOU ALL. JUST INCASE THERE IS ANY CONFUSION:

**Directly from New Moon**

"Spoken words"

Narration.

HOPE THIS HELPS! AS USUAL A BIG SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS INCLUDING

witheringblossoms

Reader2012

jjcullen

angel897

lunjul

IN ADDITION, A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAS ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERTS OR FAVOURITES THANK YOU VERY MUCH. BE SURE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**REMEMBERING**

**DISCLAIMER: REMEBER THIS IS A FANFICTION WEBSITE, THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY A FAN OF TWILIGHT, NOT THE OWNER.**

**Bella POV**

**"I'm in a wee bit of a hurry," she hinted, still smiling.** "A wee bit of hurry?" Talk about playing it down!

**The guard blinked twice, and then shoved the money inside his vest. He took a step away from the window and waved us on. None of the passing people seemed to notice the quiet exchange. Alice drove into the city, and we both sighed in relief. **Thank goodness...If that man had not taken the bribe then... No, I cannot allow myself to think like that! At least now, we should be able to get a move on.

**The street was very narrow, cobbled with the same color stones as the faded cinnamon brown buildings that darkened the street with their shade. It had the feel of an alleyway. Red flags decorated the walls, spaced only a few yards apart, flapping in the wind that whistled through the narrow lane.**

**It was crowded, and the foot traffic slowed our progress.**

**"Just a little farther," Alice encouraged me; I was gripping the door handle, ready to throw myself into the street as soon as she spoke the word. **I was eager to go, to get out of this car, to get out of this traffic, to do something to save Edward. As I was I felt useless, Edward was about to do something stupid that would surely result in his death and here I was, sitting in a stolen car.

**She drove in quick spurts and sudden stops, and the people in the crowd shook their fists at us and said angry words that I was glad I couldn't understand. She turned onto a little path that couldn't have been meant for cars; shocked people had to squeeze into doorways as we scraped by. We found another street at the end. The buildings were taller here; they leaned together overhead so that no sunlight touched the pavement – the thrashing red flags on either side nearly met. The crowd was thicker here than anywhere else. Alice stopped the car. I had the door open before we were at a standstill.** My body was screaming at me to move, to run quickly, to get out of the car and go and save Edward.

**She pointed to where the street widened into a patch of bright openness. "There – we're at the southern end of the square. Run straight across, to the right of the clock tower. I'll find a way around –"**

**Her breath caught suddenly, and when she spoke again, her voice was a hiss. "They're everywhere!" **Oh, the power those words had. I knew that if they-the Volturi wished it, I would be dead in under a minute

**I froze in place, but she pushed me out of the car. "Forget about them. You have two minutes. Go, Bella, go!" she shouted, climbing out of the car as she spoke.**

**I didn't pause to watch Alice melt into the shadows. I didn't stop to close my door behind me. I shoved a heavy woman out of my way and ran flat out, head down, paying little attention to anything but the uneven stones beneath my feet. **I ran, I ran as I have never ran before.

**Coming out of the dark lane, I was blinded by the brilliant sunlight beating down into the principal plaza. The wind whooshed into me,** **flinging my hair into my eyes and blinding me further. It was no wonder that I didn't see the wall of flesh until I'd smacked into it.**

**There was no pathway, no crevice between the close pressed bodies. I pushed against them furiously, fighting the hands that shoved back. I heard exclamations of irritation and even pain as I battled my way through, but none were in a language I understood.**

**The faces were a blur of anger and surprise, surrounded by the ever-present red. A blond woman scowled at me, and the red scarf coiled around her neck looked like a gruesome wound. A child, lifted on a man's shoulders to see over the crowd, grinned down at me, his lips distended over a set of plastic vampire fangs. **If only they knew the danger that surrounded them, I thought as I shoved by.

**The throng jostled around me, spinning me the wrong direction. I was glad the clock was so visible, or I'd never keep my course straight. But both hands on the clock pointed up toward the pitiless sun, and, though I shoved viciously against the crowd, I knew I was too late. I wasn't halfway across. I wasn't going to make it. I was stupid and slow and human, and we were all going to die because of it. **Why, oh why had I not insisted that Alice turn me, if she had then perhaps we would all be alive when this was over, but now I did not need to be Alice to know that my future was uncertain.

**I hoped Alice would get out. I hoped that she would see me from some dark shadow and know that I had failed, so she could go home to Jasper. **After all, I saw no reason why we should all have our lives ended...

**Alice POV**

'Run Bella, run!' I urged her with my mind. Bella needed to hurry; my visions were telling me that there was a chance that she would not make it in time. With this thought in mind, I slammed down on the acceleration. "Move stupid humans, I do not have time for this!" I yelled staring out the windshield as several mortals leapt out of the way of the car. 'What can I do?' I thought. Already I knew that I was attracting too much notice, any second now one of the Volturi guard members will be over to investigate the disturbance. Decisively I dumped the canary yellow Porsche in a darkened alleyway. "Now," I muttered, "Here comes the fun bit; getting to the Plazzo dei Priori without a human noticing the fact that I am quite clearly a vampire, avoiding capture from the Volturi, and all without leaving the shadows, this should be fun." As I turn to leave, I look long and hard at the Porsche. "Also, when we save Edward, make sure that he gets me a Porsche.

**Bella POV**

**I listened, above the angry exclamations, trying to hear the sound of discovery: the gasp, maybe the scream, as Edward came into someone's view. **

**But there was a break in the crowd – I could see a bubble of space ahead. I pushed urgently toward it, not realizing till I bruised my shins against the bricks that there was a wide, square fountain set into the center of the plaza.**

**I was nearly crying with relief as I flung my leg over the edge and ran through the knee-deep water. It sprayed all around me as I thrashed my way across the pool. Even in the sun, the wind was glacial, and the wet made the cold actually painful. But the fountain was very wide; it let me cross the center of the square and then some in mere seconds. I didn't pause when I hit the far edge – I used the low wall as a springboard, throwing myself into the crowd**. At least this way I could travel faster and get to Edward. I landed oddly, twisting my ankle I ignored the sudden hot burst of pain and ran on.

**They moved more readily for me now, avoiding the icy water that splattered from my dripping clothes as I ran.**

**I glanced up at the clock again.**

**A deep, booming chime echoed through the square.**

**It throbbed in the stones under my feet.**

**Children cried, covering their ears. And I started screaming as I ran. **No, no it cannot be over, I cannot be out of time, No!

**"Edward!" I screamed, knowing it was useless. The crowd was too loud, and my voice was breathless with exertion. But I couldn't stop screaming. **I screamed for Edward who was willing to end his life due to his feelings of guilt. I screamed for Alice, my friend who was about to lose her brother. I screamed for the Cullens who on Edwards's demise would lose a son, brother and friend. I screamed for myself, for I knew that without Edward my life would be rendered meaningless, pointless. Without Edward, what reason did I have for living?

**The clock tolled again. I ran past a child in his mother's arms – his hair was almost white in the dazzling sunlight. A circle of tall men, all wearing red blazers, called out warnings as I barrelled through them. The clock tolled again.**

**On the other side of the men in blazers, there was a break in the throng, space between the sightseers who milled aimlessly around me. My eyes searched the dark narrow passage to the right of the wide square edifice under the tower. I couldn't see the street level – there were still too many people in the way. The clock tolled again.**

**It was hard to see now. Without the crowd to break the wind, it whipped at my face and burned my eyes. I couldn't be sure if that was the reason behind my tears, or if I was crying in defeat as the clock tolled again.** Or perhaps they were tears of agony, of loss, of devastation as I realised I was too late.

**A little family of four stood nearest to the alley's mouth. The two girls wore crimson dresses, with matching ribbons tying their dark hair back. The father wasn't tall. It seemed like I could see something bright in the shadows, just over his shoulder. I hurtled toward them, trying to see past the stinging tears. The clock tolled, and the littlest girl clamped her hands over her ears.**

**The older girl, just waist high on her mother, hugged her mother's leg and stared into the shadows behind them. As I watched, she tugged on her mother's elbow and pointed toward the darkness.**

**The clock tolled, and I was so close now.**

**Edward POV**

Bella, my darling Bella, is gone forever. Bella is dead. My reason for living is gone, never to return. Without Bella, Tanya Denali will continue to try and flirt with me. Without Bella I am nothing. Slowly I begin to unbutton my shirt. I hope Carlisle and the family will forgive me. I just cannot live out my days, if what I am can really be constituted as being alive, without Bella and I cannot imagine spending the rest of my days being accosted by Tanya. These past few months have been pure undiluted torture. Everything I look at reminds me of Bella, plus Rosalisle contacted Tanya to let know that I am officially single and as she put it " back on the market" once more and so for five weeks whilst Tanya visited, I locked myself in my room in order to take cover from Tanya's, ahem, amorous advances. Oh my sweet Bella, if only you could see what my life is without you! It is hell, pure and complete. As I prepare to step out in the sunlight, I realise that never again will I have to deal with Tanya. This thought alone is enough to bring a smile to my face.

AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERTS OR FAVOURITES.

REMEMBER: narration

**Directly From New Moon**

"speaking"

'thinking'

THANKS TO THESE GUYS FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER:

tennisgir608

angel897

lunjul

TheBlackSeaReaper

NOW YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

**REMEMBERING**

DISCLAIMER: IF YOU THINK THAT I OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA THEN TRULY; YOU DO NOT THINK MUCH, NOW DO YOU?

**Bella POV**

**I was close enough to hear her high-pitched voice. Her father stared at me in surprise as I bore down on them, rasping out Edward's name repeatedly. **'Edward... I need to find Edward' was the only thought in my brain.

**The older girl giggled and said something to her mother, gesturing toward the shadows again impatiently. **What had the girl seen in those shadows? Not, Edward?

**I swerved around the father – he clutched the baby out of my way – and sprinted for the gloomy breach behind them as the clock tolled over my head.**

**"Edward! No!" I screamed, but my voice was lost in the roar of the chime. **Edward please, please be able to hear me, please.

**I could see him now. Moreover, I could see that he could not see me. **

**It was really him, no hallucination this time. In addition, I realized that my delusions were more flawed than I'd realized; they'd never done him justice. **My weak human mind could not accurately use my imagination to recreate the perfection that is Edward. Edward is just too beautiful; inside and out for my mortal senses to comprehend.

**Edward stood as motionless as a statue; just a few feet from the mouth of the alley. His eyes were shut, the rings underneath them deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides, his palms turned forward. His expression was very peaceful, as if he was dreaming pleasant things. , **Edward, you need to open your eyes I longed to scream. I longed to yell at him until he looked at me until he saw that I was alive.

**The marble skin of his chest was bare – there was a small pile of white fabric at his feet. The light reflecting from the pavement of the square gleamed dimly from his skin.**

**I had never seen anything more beautiful – even as I ran, gasping and screaming, I could appreciate that. The last seven months meant nothing. His words in the forest meant nothing. It did not matter if he did not want me. I would never want anything but him, no matter how long I lived. **Edward I realised is my life, my love. All that I would ever need I would be Edward I was sure. Without Edward, I am nothing.

**The clock tolled, and he took a large stride toward the light.**

**"No!" I screamed. "Edward, look at me!"**

**He was not listening. He smiled very slightly.**

**He raised his foot to take the step that would put him directly in the path of the sun. **No, he could not do this, he held my entire reason for living and here he was about to throw it all away?

**I slammed into him** **so hard that the force would have hurled me to the ground if his arms hadn't caught me and held me up. It knocked my breath out of me and snapped my head back.**

**His dark eyes opened slowly as the clock tolled again.**

**He looked down at me with quiet surprise.**

**"Amazing," he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."**

**"Edward," I tried to gasp, but my voice had no sound. "You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!"**

**He seemed bemused. His hand brushed softly against my cheek. He didn't appear to notice that I was trying to force him back. I could have been pushing against the alley walls for all the progress I was making. The clock tolled, but he didn't react. **

**It was very strange, for I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt well. I fely as though I were once again whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect – not healed, but as if, there had been no wound in the first place. **I looked into Edward's eyes and I felt his body in my arms, the moment was perfect, or would have been had the possibility of our imminent death not been looming over our heads.

**"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing – they're very good," he mused, closing his eyes again and pressing his lips against my hair. His voice was like honey and velvet. **Oh how I had missed his voice, how I had missed Edward.

**"Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty," he murmured, and I recognized the line spoken by Romeo in the tomb. The clock boomed out its final chime "You smell just exactly the same as always," he went on. "So maybe this is hell. I do not care. I'll take it."**

**"I'm not dead," I interrupted. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" **The Volturi were coming of that I was sure, and I did not want to be here when they arrive.

**Felix POV**

'Aw c'mon, get a room!' I think as I see Cullen clutching some human chick to his metaphorical bosom. Heh **bosom**, boy I love that word. "Do you reckon it's time to break the happy couple up?" I ask Demetri, otherwise known as Mimi-I could tell you why but then I would have to kill you. Whoa, Felix man, you are talking to yourself-not good, snap out of it, you **do not** want Mimi to think that you have lost your marbles now do you? "Felix, Feellliiixxx... Cat-food c'mon, focus on the task at hand!" Aw Mimi, always there to save me from... wait, did he just call me _Cat-food_? "What did you just call me?" I demand. At this, Mimi looks puzzled. Suddenly a look of realisation crosses his face. "You mean Cat-food? Alec and I decided that is your new nickname, you do know that Felix is a Cat-food brand, right?" I must look as puzzled as I feel, as Mimi immediately says, "Don't think to hard Felix, you might hurt yourself!" Quickly Mimi runs off laughing, before my fist can connect with his face.

**Demetri POV**

'Holy cow,' I think 'she does smell good!' Hmm I wonder if Cullen would mind me having a small taste of his little human. Then I see the human girl's face. For a human, she is very pretty, almost beautiful. 'If she were a vampire...' I ponder staring at her delicate features. I quickly come to the realisation, that if this girl was turned into one of us... Hell, Heidi would look hideous beside her! When I hear Felix's-I mean Cat-food's sharp intake of an unnecessary breath I know that he is on the same page as I am.

Oh, no Cullen has fixed us with death-glare. He knows we are here and I guess from his expression he just read both Cat-food's thoughts and mine about _his_ Bella. 'Her name suits her I must say' I muse as I tense my body for a fight. It would appear that Cullen will have to learn to share.

**Bella POV**

**I struggled in his arms, and his brow furrowed in confusion. **Come on Edward we need to move, I resisted the urge to scream.

**"What was that?" he asked politely. **Now is not the time to be polite, now is the time to get the hell out of this city of vampires.

**"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi –"**

**Comprehension flickered on his face as I spoke. Before I could finish, he suddenly yanked me away from the edge of the shadows, spinning me effortlessly so that my back was tight against the brick wall, and his back was to me as he faced away into the alley. His arms spread wide, protectively, in front of me.**

**I peeked under his arm to see two dark shapes detach themselves from the gloom.**

**"Greetings, gentlemen," Edward's voice was calm and pleasant, on the surface. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."**

**"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" a smooth voice whispered menacingly.**

**"I don't believe that will be necessary." Edward's voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." **Because of my impeccable timing, I longed to say, also...Felix? Was that not a cat food brand or something?

**"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," the other shadow said in a soothing tone. They were both concealed within smoky gray cloaks that reached to the ground and undulated in the wind. "Let us seek better cover."**

**"I'll be right behind you," Edward said dryly. "Bella, go back to the square and enjoy the festival."**

**"No, bring the girl," the first shadow said, somehow injecting a leer into his whisper. **Talk about creepy. If I get out of this alive, I probably will have nightmares about that voice.

**"I don't think so." The pretence of civility disappeared. Edward's voice was flat and icy. His weight shifted infinitesimally, and I could see that he was preparing to fight.**

**"No." I mouthed the word. **

**"Shh," he murmured, only for me. **I suspected the sound was meant to be reassuring, but it had the opposite effect on me.

**"Felix," the second, more reasonable shadow cautioned. "Not here." He turned to Edward.**

**"Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."**

**"Certainly," Edward agreed. '"But the girl goes free."**

**"I'm afraid that's not possible," the polite shadow said regretfully. "We do have rules to obey."**

**"Then I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri." **Wow, I cannot stop myself from thinking, 'If these were not the bad guys, I would probably compliment their names.'

**"That's just fine," Felix purred. My eyes were adjusting to the deep shade, and I could see that Felix was very big, tall and thick through the shoulders. His size reminded me of Emmett. **Oh no, if they decide to pick a fight, we are _dead meat_.

**"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri said, sighing.**

**"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," Edward replied.**

**Felix and Demetri came closer, towards the mouth of the alley; they were parting slightly so that they could come at Edward from two sides. They clearly meant to force him deeper into the alley, to avoid a scene. No reflected light found access to their skin; they were safe inside their cloaks.**

**Edward did not move an inch. He was dooming himself by protecting me. **Why could Edward not go and save himself? He does not love me, so why was he condemning himself to die in this way?

**Abruptly, Edward's head whipped around, toward the darkness of the winding alley, and Demetri and Felix did the same, in response to some sound or movement too subtle for my senses.**

**"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a lilting voice suggested. "There are ladies present."**

**Alice tripped lightly to Edward's side, her stance was casual. There was no hint of any underlying tension. She looked so tiny, so fragile. Her little arms swung like a childs.**

**Yet Demetri and Felix both straightened up, their cloaks swirling slightly as a gust of wind funnelled through the alley. Felix's face soured. Apparently, they did not like even numbers.** I was terrified. I knew that Edward and Alice, even with their talents... could never defeat all of these human eating vampires alone. To take out James, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper were needed.

**"We're not alone," she reminded them.**

**Demetri glanced over his shoulder. A few yards into the square, the little family, with the girls in their red dresses, was watching us. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on the five of us. She looked away when Demetri met her gaze. The man walked a few steps farther into the plaza, and tapped one of the men wearing a red blazer on the shoulder.**

**Demetri shook his head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," he said.**

**"Let's," Edward agreed. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."**

**Demetri sighed in frustration. "At least let us discuss this more privately."**

**Six men in red now joined the family as they watched us with anxious expressions. I was very conscious of Edward's protective stance in front of me – sure that this was what caused their alarm. I wanted to scream to them to run.**

**Edward's teeth came together audibly. "No."**

**Felix smiled.**

**"Enough."**

**The voice was high, reedy, and it came from behind us.**

**I peeked under Edward's other arm to see a small, dark shape coming toward us. By the way that the edges billowed, I knew it would be another one of them. Who else could it possibly be**? Now we were most definitely outnumbered.

**At first, I thought it was a young boy. The newcomer was as tiny as Alice was, with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short. The body under the cloak – which was darker, almost black –was slim and androgynous. However, the face was too pretty for a boy. The wide-eyed, full-lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Even with the exception of the dull crimson irises.**

**Her size was so insignificant that the reaction to her appearance confused me.**

**Felix and Demetri relaxed immediately, they stepped back from their offensive positions to blend again with the shadows of the overhanging walls.**

**Edward dropped his arms and relaxed his position as well – but in defeat.**

**"Jane," he sighed in recognition and resignation.**

**Alice folded her arms across her chest, her expression was completely impassive.**

**"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. She turned her back on us and drifted silently into the dark.**

**Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking. **I did not like or trust that smirk. I was afraid.

**Jane POV**

I cannot help myself from shooting the occasional curious glance at the human. She appears to be afraid, yet although she knows what we are and what we can do, she has yet to begin screaming. I find this rather interesting. I wish she was alone, that___**we**_ were alone so as I could talk to her. Aro has been talking about Edward-I-have-golden-eyes-so-I-am-the-good-guy-Cullen's thoughts about Bella Swan for most of the day. To tell the truth, I think that she sounds cool.

Back in the alleyway, I could see that she was more concerned for the human bystanders than she was for herself. Such selflessness is not a trait that is common in Volterra-selfishness on the other hand is rife, it can be seen anywhere within these walls. However, selflessness is an incredibly rare quality especially in a human, and such a young one at that!

Based on all that I have heard, and all that I have seen of Bella Swan, I think that if I was given a chance, I would like Bella and indeed, we would possibly be friends if only she was not with the Cullen freaks...

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER-THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I AM LOCKED IN A ROOM FOR A LOOONG PERIOD WITH A NOTEPAD AND A PENCIL. AS USUAL THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS-ESPECIALLY THOS WHO REVIEWED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER INCLUDING:**

**shans97**

**TheBlackSeaReaper**

**lunjul**

**Matthias Stormcrow**

**Twiligirl**

**jjcullen**

**tennisgirl608**

**withering blossoms**

**anonymous**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITE OR ALERTS! **

REMEMBER:narration

**Directly From New Moon**

"speaking"

'thinking'

**OK NOW PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**REMEMBERING**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. SHE DOES (POINTS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.)

**Alice walked after the little Jane at once. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along beside her. The alley angled slightly downward as it narrowed. I looked up at him with frantic questions in my eyes, but he just shook his head. Though I could not hear the others behind us, I was sure they were there. **They were creepy like that. I would have looked over my shoulder to check but I did not want to see Felix smirk again-talk about freaky.

**"Well, Alice," Edward said conversationally as we walked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."**

**"It was my mistake," Alice answered in the same tone. "It was my job to set it right."**

**"What happened?" His voice was polite, as if he were barely interested. I imagined this was due to the listening ears behind us.**

**"It's a long story." Alice's eyes flickered toward me and away. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days."**

**I flushed and turned my eyes straight ahead, looking after the dark shadow that I could no longer see. I could imagine what he was hearing in Alice's thoughts now. Probably, he was hearing all about how I almost drowned and about the stalker vampires who had apparently taken to following me, not to mention my werewolf friends…**

**"Hmm," Edward said curtly, and the casual tone of his voice was gone**. Clearly, he was not pleased, but I could not understand why. After all Edward had no feelings for me, so why would he care what I had done in my spare time after he had left.

**There was a loose curve to the alley, still slanting downward, so I did not see the squared-off dead end coming until we reached the flat, windowless, brick face. The little one called Jane had apparently vanished. **'Must be one of the multiple creepy things vampires can do,' I thought 'Disappear into thin air...'

**Alice did not hesitate and did not break pace as she strode toward the wall. Then, with easy grace, she slid down an open hole in the street. **'Oh,' I cannot help thinking, 'that was slightly anticlimactic.'

**It looked like a drain, sunk into the lowest point of the paving. I had not noticed it until Alice disappeared, but the grate was halfway pushed aside. The hole was small, and black. **I knew that the space inside would be claustrophobic and I was obviously meant to follow Alice down said hole. This is not going to be fun.

**I balked.**

**"It's all right, Bella," Edward said in a low voice. "Alice will catch you." **If Alice does not catch me... then my trip to Volterra will have ended slightly earlier than expected.

**I eyed the hole doubtfully. I imagine he would have gone first, if Demetri and Felix had not been waiting, smug and silent, behind us. **That thought alone was enough to make up my mind for me.

**I crouched down, swinging my legs into the narrow gap.**

**"Alice?" I whispered, voice trembling. **'Please catch me,' I begged mentally. 'Please.'

**"I'm right here, Bella," she reassured me. Her voice came from too far below to make me feel better.**

**Edward took my wrists – his hands felt like stones in winter – and lowered me into the blackness.**

**"Ready?" he asked.**

**"Drop her," Alice called. **

**I closed my eyes so I could not see the darkness, scrunching them together in terror, clamping my mouth shut so I would not scream. Edward let me fall. **The moment Edward let go of my wrists, I felt a moment of blind terror. I did not wish to die in this fashion, not after I had just had Edward in my grasp once more.

**It was silent and short. The air whipped past me for just half a second, and then, with a huff as I exhaled, Alice's waiting arms caught me.**

**I was going to have bruises; her arms were very hard. She stood me upright. **For some reason I had forgotten that vampires often felt as though they were made out of rock...

**It was dim, but not black at the bottom. The light from the hole above provided a faint glow, reflecting wetly from the stones under my feet. The light vanished for a second, and then Edward was a faint, white radiance beside me. He put his arm around me, holding me close to his side, and began to tow me swiftly forward. I wrapped both arms around his cold waist, and tripped and stumbled my way across the uneven stone surface. The sound of the heavy grate sliding over the drain hole behind us rang with metallic finality. **I felt although I were in a horror movie were the killer is lurking in the shadow, waiting to pounce now that seemingly all the exits have been closed off. Horror movies, seriously I am in a life or death situation and all I can think about is horror movies? Could I get any more cliché? I mean that I currently am living most people's definition of a horror movie.

**The dim light from the street was quickly lost in the gloom. The sound of my staggering footsteps echoed through the black space; it sounded very wide, but I could not be sure. There were no sounds other than my frantic heartbeat and my feet on the wet stones –except for once, when an impatient sigh whispered from behind me. **I wanted nothing more to turn round and curtly point out that I am a human, as of such cannot travel as quickly as a bloodsucking vampire can, and if the Volturi had not insisted on dragging Edward back to see this Aro, then none of us would be in this position! Hell, it looks like-should I get out of here alive- I am going to have to invest in anger management classes.

**Edward held me tightly. He reached his free hand across his body to hold my face, too, his smooth thumb tracing across my lips. Now and then, I felt his face press into my hair. I realized that this was the only reunion we would get, and I clutched myself closer to him. **

**For now, it felt like he wanted me, and that was enough to offset the horror of the subterranean tunnel and the prowling vampires behind us. **Wait I had forgotten about the others in the tunnel... if I was not so cold I knew I would be blushing, after all I had never liked PDA's

**It was probably no more than guilt – the same guilt that compelled him to come here to die when he had believed that it was his fault that I had killed myself.**

**However, I felt his lips press silently against my forehead, and I did not care what the motivation was. At least I could be with him again before I died. That was better than a long life. **It was better that before I died, I was able to hold and see my angel one last time, even if said angel felt nothing but indifference towards you.

**I wished I could ask him exactly what was going to happen now. I wanted desperately to know how we were to die – as if that would somehow make it better, know in advance. However, I could not speak, even in a whisper, surrounded as we were. The others could hear everything – my every breath, my every heartbeat. **The moment to talk to Edward was not now, much though I wished the opposite.

**The path beneath our feet continued to slant downward, taking us deeper into the ground, and it made me claustrophobic. Only Edward's hand, soothing against my face, kept me from screaming aloud. **'Edward will probably never know what he means to you now,' my mind screeched at me. However, I no longer cared; I was with Edward-**my** Edward, dare I call him that, were truly I had no right to.

**I could not tell where the light was coming from, but it slowly turned dark gray instead of black. We were in a low, arched tunnel. Long trails of ebony moisture seeped down the gray stones, as if they were bleeding ink. **

**I was shaking, and I thought it was from fear. It was not until my teeth started to chatter together that I realized I was cold. **Why had I not brought my jacket? Oh that is right I forgot that vampires are inconsiderate pigs, who do not give a damn about humans! 'Bugger Bella, you really do need anger management classes.'

**My clothes were still wet, and the temperature underneath the city was wintry. As was Edward's skin.**

**He realized this at the same time I did, and let go of me, keeping only my hand.**

**"N-n-no," I chattered, throwing my arms around him. I did not care if I froze. Who knew how long we had left? **I could not lose Edward not now when I was facing my death.

**His cold hand chafed against my arm, trying to warm me with the friction.**

**We hurried through the tunnel, or it felt like hurrying to me. My slow progress irritated someone – I guessed Felix – and I heard him heave a sigh now and then. **'He really should cut me some slack, I am human...'

**At the end of the tunnel was a grate – the iron bars were rusting, but thick as my arm. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open. Edward ducked through and hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. The grille slammed shut with a clang, followed by the snap of a lock. I was too afraid to look behind me.**

**On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door. It was very thick – as I could tell because it, too, stood open.**

**We stepped through the door, and I glanced around me in surprise, relaxing automatically.**

**Beside me, Edward tensed, his jaw clenched tight.**

**Marcus POV**

I could see that Aro was desperate to ask me something and so as Caius shuffled the cards for a game of *Primero* (**see A/N**), of which I would most definitely reign triumphant, I could see Aro visibly pluck up the courage to ask me whatever it was that was on his mind. "Brother," he began. "Does this...is this...are you..." Aro trailed off at this only for Caius to butt in "What Aro means to say is: does this change in mood and your sudden ability to answer and speak in more than monosyllables finally mean that you are no longer suicidal?" Caius bluntly questioned me, handing the cards to Aro to be dealt for our game.

I paused before answering. Aro looked so excited and so hopeful and Caius was staring pointedly at the table, undoubtedly trying not to get his hopes up. Weighing my words, I replied, "Neither of you know what it is to lose a mate, for that I am glad, but you cannot fathom the pain I feel every day. I will not lie to you both for I consider you to be my brothers and I firmly believe that I should never lie to my family so you should know that if the opportunity ever arises were my life can be ended, I will take it and nothing will change that." Both of my brothers looked crushed, a fact that weighed heavily on my conscious, evidently my answer was not the answer that they had desired.

"Perhaps," began Caius tentatively, "If you were to find Didyme's killer..." If I, the monster that I am, could cry the tears would have been streaming down my face. "Brother, if I was to discover Didyme's killer then I would end their pitiable excuse or a life slowly and painfully but when I had ended them I would most certainly seek to end my life."

Suddenly Chelsea flitted in through the door. "Masters," she started, "the Cullen boy is here with his sister Alice, and the human Bella."

**Bella POV**

**We were in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. It was warmer here, for which I was grateful. This hall seemed very benign after the gloom of the ghoulish stone sewers. **At least, in this room I would-hopefully-have more difficulty thinking about horror movies...

**Edward did not seem to agree with my assessment. He glowered darkly down the long hallway, toward the slight, black shrouded figure at the end, standing by an elevator. **If Edward was uncomfortable in these surroundings then I knew that I should be also.

**He pulled me along, and Alice walked on my other side. The heavy door creaked shut behind us, and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding home. **Oh dear, that was not a sound that I liked, it left us with very few escape routes, not like I could get away from all of these vampires if they decided to attack, but still. I liked to leave my options open.

**Jane waited by the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for us. Her expression was apathetic.**

**Once inside the elevator, the three vampires that belonged to the Volturi relaxed further.**

**They threw back their cloaks, letting the hoods fall back on their shoulders. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion – it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Felix's black hair was cropped short, but Demetri's waved to his shoulders. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil.**

**Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale, and nondescript. I cowered in the corner, cringing against Edward. His hand still rubbed against my arm. He never took his eyes off Jane. **I was afraid, and Edward's obvious discomfort was not helping to reassure me.

**The elevator ride was short; we stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were panelled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cosy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly coloured bouquets. The flowers' smell reminded me of a funeral home.**

**In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. I gawked in astonishment at the woman behind it.**

**She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. **A human, a human works with the Volturi? The rulers of the vampire world have humans working for them? Wow...

**She would have been very pretty in any other company – but not here. Because she was every bit as human as I was. I could not comprehend what this human woman was doing here, totally at ease, surrounded by vampires. **Then again I was one to talk after all I had, up until recently, surrounded myself with vampires...I had considered them to be my friends and family, so perhaps this relationship was similar.

**She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company. Not even as she looked at Edward, his bare chest glinting dimly in the white lights, or even me, dishevelled and comparatively hideous. I** knew what an odd grouping we must make and I could not fight off the rising blush.

**Jane nodded. "Good afternoon, Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed.**

**As Felix passed the desk, he winked at Gianna, and she giggled.**

**On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale boy in the pearl gray suit could have been Jane's hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, reaching for her. "Jane."**

**"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides.**

**Then he looked at us.**

**"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half," he noted, looking at me. "Nice work." **Wait a minute, did he just refer me as a "half". Hell, if his face were not so hard I would smash it in. Do the world a favour.

**She laughed – the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooing. **Nice to know that we are all friends here and we are all able to laugh at the human's expense.

**"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem in a better mood."**

**"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. **If this was Edward in a better mood then I am glad I did not see him earlier.

**I glanced at Edward's hard face, and wondered how his mood could have been darker before.**

**Alec chuckled, and examined me as I clung to Edward's side. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, sceptical.**

**Edward only smiled his expression contemptuous. Then he froze.**

**Alec POV**

Jane is back. Now together, we can beat Afton and Santiago at Guitar Hero. Now the only questions I have are; which character should I be and which song I should pick...Hmm... This may require some thought. Felix and Demetri are back too. I do not need the gift of seeing the future, to know that later there will be some serious Mariokart DS going down.

Speaking of seeing the future unfortunately Cullen and his freaky pixie sister are here, along with Cullen's precious little human. Really, if I were in charge I would kick them out, as to tell the truth, they lower the tone of this most glorious building. Nevertheless, I must admit-the human smells good but Felix-I mean Cat-food or Demetri have probably already claimed her blood, and to be frank I do not feel like kick starting a bidding war.

It is as I am studying the human that she looks up at me from below her eyelashes. I have to say, I did _**not**_ see that one coming. This human girl is _**stunning**_. Fingers crossed Aro turns her and keeps her here. At least that way we would have our Miss December. I look to Demetri and I can see that he has just had the same thought as me, judging by the look on his face. Awesome that calls for a high-five later. Uh-oh, Jane's staring at me oh hell she knows what I'm thinking-I hate the creepy twin-bond sometimes, and now Cullen looks like he wants to rip my throat out. "You do know that there is NO WAY IN HELL that we are doing that naked calendar thing right?" Jane mutters too low and too fast for the human to realise that we are speaking.

I am about to apologise, in any case you do not want to annoy Jane, when I catch a glimpse of Cullen's face. He looks utterly murderous and right now, I am having excessive amounts of fun and so I have no real desire to stop teasing Cullen, so I ask the general question "Sure Janey-pie, now who wants to do the photos?"

**Bella POV**

**"Dibs," Felix called casually from behind. Dibs...How old is he? Besides what is he even is he even trying to dibs? I hope that it is not my blood.**

**Edward turned, a low snarl building deep in his chest. Felix smiled staring at Edward– he raised his hand palm up; and curled his fingers twice, inviting Edward forward.**

**Alice touched Edward's arm. "Patience," she cautioned him.** I was glad that Alice was there, I had no way of controlling Edward, to make him stop from doing something incredibly stupid.

**They exchanged a long glance, and I wished I could hear what she was telling him. I figured that it was something to do with not attacking Felix, because Edward took a deep breath and turned back to Alec. **It looks like he needs those anger management classes more than me...which is saying something.

**"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said, as if nothing had passed.**

**"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane suggested.**

**Edward nodded once.**

**Alec and Jane, holding hands, led the way down yet another wide, ornate hall – would there ever be an end? **I began to wonder if the rulers realised how maze-like their home seemed to an outsider.

**They ignored the doors at the end of the hall – doors entirely sheathed in gold – stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the panelling to expose a plain wooden door. It was not locked. **' Talk about lax security' was my first thought.

**Alec held it open for Jane.****I wanted to groan when Edward pulled me through to the other side of the door. It was the same ancient stone as the square, the alley, and the sewers. And it was dark and cold again. **That is it! I need to make an official complaint to the owners as all of this straining to see in the dark was giving me a headache. In addition, the constant cold had begun to make me wonder if this was the universes way of punishing me for not bringing a jacket with me.

**The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret…, which was probably exactly, what it was.**

**Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very centre of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain. I wondered if they used it as an exit, like the hole in the street.**

**The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. As I watched, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.**

**The exquisite faces all turned toward our party as we entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts – things that would not stick out at all on the streets below. However, the man who spoke first wore one of the long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak. **Whoa, it looks like we have a male Rapunzel on our hands.

**"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing.**

**He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that I gawked, my mouth hanging open. Even Alice, whose every motion looked like dancing, could not compare. **I personally think that he deserves some form of award, being more graceful than Alice is no mean feat.

**I was only more astonished as he floated closer and I could see his face. It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him (for he did not approach us alone; the entire group converged around him, some following, and some walking ahead of him with the alert manner of bodyguards).**

**I could not decide if his face was beautiful or not. I suppose the features were perfect. However, he was as different from the vampires beside him as they were from me. His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate – it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. I felt a strange, horrifying urge to touch his cheek, to see if it was softer than Edward's or Alice's, or if it was powdery, like chalk. **

**His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the colour was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze. **It seemed almost impossible that it would not be but then again these are vampires, they are impossible (in more ways than one)

**He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.**

**"Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."**

**"Ah, Jane." He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me."**

**He turned his misty eyes toward us, and the smile brightened – became ecstatic.**

**"And Alice and Bella, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!"**

**I stared in shock as he called our names informally, as if we were old friends dropping in for an unexpected visit. **Strangely, his familiar manner did not put me at ease rather it made me feel on edge.

**He turned to our hulking escort. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this." **

**"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared back the way we had come.**

**"You see, Edward?" The strange vampire turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"**

**"Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed, tightening his arm around my waist. **

**"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He turned to gaze at Alice with curious, misty eyes. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."**

**"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile. She looked perfectly at ease, except that her hands were balled into tight little fists.**

**"As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."**

**"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"**

**Alice flicked a glance at Edward. Aro did not miss it.**

**"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone was envious.**

**"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly. He looked at Alice as he swiftly explained. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what is passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."**

**Alice raised her delicate eyebrows, and Edward inclined his head.**

**Aro didn't miss that either**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**REMEMBERING**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO DOES? GOOGLE IT.

**Aro POV**

Edward is back! With his sister, Alice, the one who can see the future! Maybe it was a two for the price of one down at the talented vampire shop. This is brilliant, wonderful and simply fantastic! Now all I have to do is persuade them to stay them to stay-should be easy enough... Oh, it is going to be a happy ending, oh how I love happy conclusions, just the other day I was reading this fabulous book filled with happy conclusions. I think it was called talefairies or was that fairytales? Hmm I must check that later.

Bella though lovely was much more beautiful in Edward's memories... what a few months can do to a human! Of course we will have to get her back to being healthily physically, mentally and emotionally, perhaps this is a project for Marcus, after all he does know what it means to lose a loved one...It may help to distract him from his, ahem-how shall I put this?-suicidal thoughts.

Ah, Marcus- my dear brother, I do wish that he did not want to die. I can barely remember a time when Marcus was happy-albeit snarky and sarcastic and ironic and cynical-but happy...In his own way. If only Marcus could go back to his old personality... I would bear his cruel and sharp observations if I were able to see my brother happy again.

This Bella is most intriguing; she seems at home amongst us vampires. I cannot wait to see what she will be like once she is turned! I do wish that mu brothers would hurry up; I want to introduce them to our newest member of the guard. Oh dear, it appears that I had better learn to keep my thoughts to myself as Edward does not appear to be particularly happy. The price of being a mind reader is that occasionally you hear things you wish you had not, for example I have after many centuries learnt to avoid contact with Alec like the, to use a human term, plague. That boy has a perverted streak I swear and judging by Edward's shuddering, I see that he has yet to learn that same hard lesson as I once did.

Marcus POV

Unsurprisingly, I won the game of *Primero*. Caius now owes me his share of the billiard room and, on top of that, he has to go with Jane to what she calls "the cinema" to see the latest, to use her terminology, "chick-flick". After Jane coerced the entirety of the Volturi into watching "The Notebook"- and tortured anyone who so much as rolled their eyes at the film's over-sentimentality, the majority of those with more than one brain cell have ran, screaming terrified when Jane asks about putting on a film . I dare say that I shall get some good, quality entertainment out of this scenario. Oh, I do love annoying Caius!

The vampire in question is currently glaring at the floor. I suspect that he is still irritated after his most recent defeat. "Brother, do try not to burn holes into the Persian mat, it dates back to 1777." My statement just encourages Caius to glare at the carpet even more openly and with even more fervour. I would laugh, but I do not wish for Caius to fix me with his most "_**horrifying**_" glare.

"We had better go, Aro will be looking for us," Caius states gruffly. Yes, Caius is most definitely annoyed with you so mission accomplished Marcus. I hope Aro is not overtly aggravated by Caius' sudden bad temper; He does hate it when either of us is anti-social...

Abruptly Felix charges into the room, trips over the mat and attempts to bow to us. I shake my head and rub my temples; Aro has been trying to teach Felix how to be graceful for five centuries at least. As he picks himself up off the floor Felix shoves a hand through his hair (a terrible habit of his), then and only then does he begin his message. I wonder why Aro sent him, last time Felix was sent on a message he broke Jane's "Iphone" I think it was called, and for 48 hours, I experienced HELL- "Master Aro requests the presence of both Master Marcus and Master Caius, to hear the case of Edward Cullen."

**Authors note: A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed or added my story to their favourites or alerts. Just so you all know every time I see that I have got a review or that someone has added me to their favourite or alerts I begin a crazy song and dance routine-that dear readers is how much I adore all this feedback!**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner and if it makes ay one who missed my story (or even me!) feel any better, I am currently rotting in FanFiction-writer's-hell. It is a very real place, which has become my new home after I took so long to update.**

**Anyway big shout out to all my reviewers especially:**

**TheBlackSeaReaper**

**Samma5262**

**lunjul**

**withering blossoms**

**enapace**

**GomezAlonzoAddams**

**angel897**

**jjcullen**

**Matthias Stormcrow**

**Anabely**

**cosmoGirl666**

**shans97**

**Twilightfan1101**

_**NB *Primero*= This is an old Italian card game which became popular throughout Europe in the 16th century and perhaps earlier. Players are dealt four cards in this showdown game. The combination, which gives its name to the game, is the**____prime__**, which consists of one card of each suit. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**REMEMBERING**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. DUH, OTHERWISE, MY FANFICTION WOULD NOT BE A FANFICTION NOW WOULD IT.**

**Marcus POV.**

As Caius and I hurry after Felix through the winding, twisting corridors that made up only a small fraction of the huge building that everyone that makes up the Volturi know of as home, I feel a small twinge of excitement. Finally, I will meet the source of all this chaos, the human who, through her actions and (undoubtedly) the actions and mistakes of others, had a vampire-a being that is supposedly consistent and never changing-this Edward Cullen change, change in an impossible and quite possibly permanent way. A human; who caused a vampire...to attempt to end his life so as he could be with her in death. I must say that I am looking forward to meeting this Bella Swan.

Aro will no doubt want to turn her; he is spellbound by her ability to block Edward Cullen from reading her mind. Indeed Aro will probably wish to see if her power can block him from her mind, and I have no doubt that, he will eventually want Jane to try to use power on Miss Swan. I hope, for this Bella's sake, that Jane's power is rendered useless when it comes to her, otherwise Miss Bella will be in for a whole world of pain.

**Bella POV**

Edward looks nervous, and Alice is being strangely quiet. Aro is freaking me out; he just keeps staring at me and smiling. I think that there is a good chance that he is a sex offender-boy; I wish that I had my pepper spray on me just so as I could wipe that smile off his face. Seriously-it is creeping me out.

It is as I am thinking these thoughts-which could probably be construed as offensive-about one of the trio of the vampire kings that I realise, for possibly the first time what I want to come from this, shall I say, high-strung trip to Italy. I want...to go home...with Edward...And I want things to go back to the way they were...I want Edward, Alice and I, to walk away from here...unscathed, together. I want this story to end with a happily ever after...were the princess and her prince, overcome the evil facing them, were the two stroll contentedly into the sunset, get married, have the kingdom rejoice in their marriage and...Of course, get their well-deserved happy ending.

It is here that I have shake myself; it is here that once again I have to remind myself that life is not a fairytale. Happy endings do not-**cannot**-exist. My life alone is proof of that. Instead of embracing the usual routine, instead of accepting the simple fact that in real life there is no such thing as a happy ending all there is-is disappointment I foolishly tried to go after my prince, after my happy ending. However it turns out that sometimes the prince does not want the princess and neither does the kingdom, and occasionally you do not get to walk in the sunset and-as is well documented-no one ever gets a truly happy ending, except perhaps, in books. Now, I face the consequence of my mistake, and I have to ask myself, was it worth it? Here I am, facing death, for trying to get my happy ending and my prince, my Edward. I stare into the blood-red eyes of Aro and glance about the room searching for a friendly face, but seeing only bloodlust and indifference in the eyes of all the Volturi. I realise that just getting to spend those few short months with Edward, which were perfect (in my opinion anyway) then I am happy with my story. After all is that not what we are all, (which in my case is soon to be _were_) living-a story.

Heh, I like that...Bit of shame that my story ends here even if I do say so myself, I mean if my thoughts continued to be as deep as that epiphany, then maybe I could have been a philosopher. I hope Charlie will be ok without me, really, I do not know how he survived without me for almost 17 years-he cannot cook _**at all**_. Renee will be fine, she has Phil and I suppose Charlie has Billy and his friends in Forks. Once I am dead, Victoria will have no reason to hurt anyone, the pack will no longer need to protect Forks from vampires once I, trouble magnet that I am, am out of the picture. Jacob will be able to find his imprint once I am gone, after all I will not be there to distract him. The Cullens...may feel slightly guilty for a decade or so, but then they will be able to move on seeing, as I never meant anything to them. I suppose it is better for everyone that I am going to die.

However, before Aro (who may I just say, is _**still **_staring at me) ends my life I really need to tell him to invest in central heating, I feel like an ice cube I am so cold! It is as I hear Edward's deep guttural growl that I realise that there has been a whole conversation going on over my head. They had better not have made any major decisions without me. Like how I am going to die etc. I know that it should not matter a huge deal to me but if I am going to die, I want to do it my way. To be honest I would rather no one tried to drain me dry, but vampires never do care what I want so I guess I will just have to deal.

**Marcus POV**

As I stand outside of the doors of the throne room I have to conclude that "the small twinge of excitement" that I had been feeling previously, has escalated to fully-fledged exhilaration. I long to meet Bella Swan and as far as I am concerned the doors to the throne room cannot open fast enough. I want to see what she looks like, what her voice sounds like and how she acts in this situation where she is most definitely out of her depth.

Felix hands both Caius and I our robes and as I tug mine on, I notice that Caius is still wearing a scowl. "Are you still upset about losing brother?" I question him hoping to ease the tension-filled atmosphere. It is at times like these that I have to question if Caius is a descendent of the gorgons, as the look he shoots me is so filled of anger, that I am shocked that I have not dropped down dead.

"I did not lose_, brother_," Oh hell, Caius hates me. When he gets mad, there have been times that I think that concerning how he handles his hate-he is worse than Jane is. Jane will torture you, it is true, but Caius gives even vampires (such as me) nightmares. "I _**LET**_ you win." Caius' voice is so full of malice that I am not surprised that I give an involuntary shudder. "I did not wish for you to regress back into your comatose state, so I _**let**_ you win." I have to fight the urge to laugh at Caius' serious expression; scary as he is I do find his issues with controlling his pride filled anger incredibly amusing. I do hope that he manages to swallow his rage, I do not want him scaring the poor defenceless human; she will be upset enough learning that Cullen is not her mate and because of his actions, she must now chose between either

A) death

Or

B) Joining the Volturi.

She should not need to look at Caius' surly face.

"Masters," Felix begins, "It is time to in, are you ready?" I really wish to yell at Felix that I have been ready to meet Bella Swan for the past five hours, but thankfully, Caius answers for me. "Yes we are ready to go in now Felix." Not a moment too soon, the huge, ornate doors swing open and as we step into the room, I am struck with the most mouth-watering scent that I have ever smelt. It is...Floral, with a hint of vanilla...and...Is that cinnamon? Clearly, this is the smell of Bella Swan –I must say that she is possibly the best smelling human...ever. I may tell her so later, but maybe that would be considered creepy.

I look up at Aro and notice that he is doing his sinister stare _**again**_. Poor Bella, the remainder of her days as a human will require therapy after she had to try to look at that. As I walk forward, I crane my head to try to catch a better look of Bella Swan...and _that_ is when she turns to look at me with her huge chocolate eyes, and I find myself suddenly paralysed to the spot. As she looks at me I begin to notice various things about her-things like; her heart-shaped face, her impossibly pale skin-that makes her look almost like a vampire herself, her full lips, her slightly upturned nose which I can describe only as adorable, and of course her eyes-her eyes that seem as though they are pathway to her very soul. She is perfect, beautiful-just like her name.

However, amidst all this perfection I can see the pain that she is feeling below the surface. The pain that is evident in the way that she holds herself, in the dark patches below her eyes and in the hollowness of her cheeks-she has been broken and I want nothing more than to fix her and kill whoever hurt her in this way. My unexpected protectiveness leaves me stunned. What exactly is this girl to me? I quickly check my bonds. What I discover bewilders me and gives me only one thing to mutter quickly, below my unnecessary breath. * "Cazzo!" *

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Well here is the new chapter...Finally. Anyway, by this stage you no doubt know the drill...REVIEW and let me know what you all think! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and a massive thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites or alerts. A big shout-out to **

**TheBlackSeaReaper**

**angel897**

**lunjul**

**cosmoGirl666**

**Matthias Stormcrow**

**Phynix'sFire**

**victoria cullen30**

**shans97**

**Anonymous**

**Thank you everyone-I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think!**

***NB: "CAZZO" IS AN ITALIAN CURSE WORD. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS...google it.**


End file.
